ATMs are public access terminals that provide users with a secure, reliable, and convenient source of cash and other financial transactions in an unattended environment.
An ATM typically comprises a paneled chassis housing a plurality of interconnected modules for performing user interface, transaction, and management functions for the ATM. Typical user interface modules include a display module, a keypad module, and a card reader module; typical transaction modules include a cash dispenser module, and a statement printer module; and typical management modules include a service operator panel, a controller module, a communications module, and a journal printer module.
The ATM controller module (typically based on a PC core) has an ATM controller application program including software drivers for the modules in the ATM, and ATM controller software to manage:
(1) fault prediction and management (state of health) for the ATM modules;
(2) secure communications between the controller module and other modules, and between the ATM and both a remote transaction authorization server and a remote state of health management system server;
(3) transaction flow, business logic, and presentation of information to an ATM user (customer or service personnel) or an ATM server.
For ATMs located on Internet Protocol (IP) networks, when an ATM device or module changes from a good working state to a problem state, a Simple Network Management Protocol (SNMP) agent will send a message to a remote management system that monitors the state of health of the ATM. The signal is sent via the communications module, which is controlled by the controller application. This level of fault/problem reporting is required for efficient management of the ATM. As part of this system each device or module sends state of health information to the PC core. This is either done in response to a request from the core or automatically in response to an event, the latter utilizing SNMP traps.
Service personnel sometimes have to open up, and/or power down a device or module in an ATM, without powering down the entire ATM, for example, to replace a part of a module. In addition, a control application executing on the ATM may attempt to reset a module to correct a fault. When one of these activities occurs, the PC core and its software will still be fully operational. In such a planned and controlled activity, the management system will be flooded with status messages from the ATM that are expected and transient. This will cause the ATM to erroneously transmit these messages to a remote management center, which may dispatch a service engineer if the status messages appear to require such a response. This causes unnecessary communications between the ATM and the management center server, as well as adding unnecessary entries to error logs, and may be very costly and inconvenient to service companies if engineers are sent out erroneously.
It is among the objects of an embodiment of the present invention to obviate or mitigate one or more of the above disadvantages, or other disadvantages associated with prior art self-service terminals.